Alison's Secret
by TotalCowGirl
Summary: A short one-shot I wrote in the middle of the night of how I thought the flaskback of Ali telling CeCe she's pregnant should have gone. Please Read and Review!


**POV Alison**

What the hell have I gotten myself into? I can handle bitches, but I don't think that I can handle _him_ when I tell him. I don't know for sure, but I'm two weeks late, and I have never been late. Ever. I also feel just a little queasy.

I run to the party that I know CeCe is at, she is the only one that I can trust with this secret. I could never tell the girls without them freaking out at me. I can't flew my reputation back in Rosewood. I hid behind the tree for a minute I try to compose my tears.

I walk out from behind the tree and make eye contact with her. She leaves the table of people she's with and walks out to me. "Alison, what's wrong?" she asks. I don't think she has ever seen my cry before. It's a rarity that I cry, so when I do you better know that there is something wrong.

"I'm late." I inform her, know thing that I don't need to tell her that it's my period that's late. I've told her that there's a guy, I haven't told her his real name though, if I did I seriously think that he would kill me. He'd kill me if he found out that I'm pregnant… Right now I really hate that word.

She took in what I told her for a moment, "How late are you?" she asks trying to figure out if I;m just over reacting or not. Right now, I wish I was only over reacting, if he finds out that I'm pregnant he will seriously kill me, as if I didn't already have someone who wants me dead. Great.

Tears started coming back into my eyes, and I nodded my head no. "How late are you?" she questions. Probably to know whether or not I can take an early pregnancy test or not. I don't want to risk anyone seeing my get a test though, or finding it after I take it. It's way too risky for me to be taking a pregnancy test right now!

I took a deep breath to make it to where I can answer her in a normal voice, "Two weeks." I state. Two whole weeks. Out first I didn't really think too much of it. I just ignored it and when on with my life, but when I really stopped to realize that my period really hadn't come yet, is when I really stared to freak out and come here.

It looked like she was about to say something, but then she fixed her eyes on something behind me. "It's about time he shows up. We called him over an hour ago and he's just now getting here." she mumbled under her breath. I turned around to see my older brother, Jason. Why does he have to be walking up right now? Not while I'm freaking out about my possible child!

He walked up to us, out first he ignores me, and he looks at CeCe. "You know I came to get drunk and have some fun, and you're just going to stand out here all freaked out? Come on!" he told he grabbing her hand.

She pulled her hand away from him, "Not right now Jason! Go on in, I'll be back in a little bit." she told him in annoyance.

Jason looked at me for the first time, "Alison? What's wrong?" he asked me. Shit. I was hoping that he would be too stoned to notice that I'm standing right here. I'm really not in the mood to make up any B.S. as to why I'm crying.

"You want to know why I'm crying? You really wanna know? I'm knocked up that's why!" I spat at him before my tears got the best of me and I collapsed to the ground, leaned against the tree and just cried.

Jason did a double take, and just stood there for a moment. "It was with that guy I saw you with yesterday, wasn't it? I'm gonna kill him! To think he has the nerve to do my sister! He's freakin older then I am!" he screamed at me, but not at _me. _He stormed in the direction of the pool that's about a block away where he knows my surfer boy will be.

"Jason, don't. I'll handle this. I'll find a way to handle this." I said trying to catch up to him, but failing miserably. My sobs are making it hard to breath which is really slowing me down. CeCe isn't able to catch him either but, she's closer then I am.

* * *

When I finally caught up to them Jason is already exploding at him. Cece is trying her best to get Jason to calm down, but is having no luck. Jason is seriously beating him up. He pull our his gun and pulled the trigger. Luckily, Jason, CeCe, and I were able to get out of the way, but it did hit some one. He looked at me, "Run. Get out of here!" he yelled and we did as he said.

Jason scooped me up and put me on his back as we did so. Once we were safe he set me down and we all leaned against a fence. "So, your pregnant?" he asked me rubbing some bruises that are starting to form on his face.

"Yup." I replied not wanting to talk to him, or anyone for that matter, after what just happened. Someone died because my stoned older brother decide to bead up the father of my child.

"What are you gonna do?" Cece asked me rubbing my knee.

"I don't know." I informed her one hundred percent truthfully.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
